


ART: Names

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Survivor Guilt, Tattoos, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Harry carries his guilt from the war. Maybe he can find peace through their names. Inspired by quicksilver's fic -  Freedom to be.





	ART: Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quicksilvermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/gifts), [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Freedom to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052705) by [Quicksilvermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid). 



> Dear quicksilvermaid, I was commissioned by keyflight790 to illustrate the emotional scene in chapter 6, when Harry removes his shirt and we see all the names of the people who died during and after the war that Harry feels responsible for. I hope I was able to capture some of the imagery that has stayed in your readers' minds ever since.
> 
> Thank you so much keyflight790 for commissioning me! I couldn't decide which background I liked better, so here's both :)

  



End file.
